SPARKS FLY (A Phandom Welcome to 2014)
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: Just my Danny Phantom fanfic to welcome the Year 2014! But this ain't a proposal. Then what is it?


**"SPARKS FLY"**

Welcome to the Year 2014, Danny Phantom Phandom!  
DP New Year fanfic by The Phantom X

* * *

"Hey, Danny! Look at the view!" Sam exclaimed. Tucker, Sam and Valerie were all sitting on the soft grass, while Danny was staring at the sky. "Hey, sit up!" Sam said, and Danny obeyed. The magnificent view of Amity Park astonished the group. The whole city skyline was illuminated by bright street lights and flashing bulbs.

"It's only a few minutes before 2014, guys!" Valerie said. "How about if we all make a wish and maybe it'll come true!"

"Sounds like a great idea, Val!" Tucker agreed. "I just wish you grow… a little."

Valerie was a little… pissed off by his remark. "Oh I will. And I'll grow so tall I'll catch you!"

Valerie stood up and started running, determined to catch Tucker and give him a piece of her mind. Meanwhile, the others started to think about their accomplishments for the outgoing year.

"Hey Danny, you remember the time when the Fenton Ghost Portal broke down and you used your room as a substitute?"

"Oh, don't remind me, Sam." Danny sighed. "I had to clean my room for half a day. There were a lot of boxes. Well it ain't worse than the time when we watched movies from dusk till dawn and you can't stand 'cause your ass is numb."

"No it isn't numb!" Sam exclaimed. "I just ate a lot and my body reacted."

Standing up, Danny imitated her with his body bent down. "Ow, I cannot feel my ass!"

"Oh come here you!" Sam started to chase Danny around the tree. Suddenly, he noticed that Tucker and Valerie went missing. "Hey Sam, wait!" Danny stopped running, but his warning was too late. Sam bumped hardly onto Danny, both of them falling down, with Danny on top of her. The Goth girl couldn't help but smile, while noticing Danny's face complimenting perfectly with the night sky. And as usual, this moment gets interrupted by a certain techno geek.

"Get a room, come on!" Tucker yelled.

"Oh come on, I can't catch a break!" Danny exclaimed then he and Sam stood up. "I just noticed you and Valerie missing and I thought you guys were-"

Suddenly, Valerie appears from behind the tree. "Oh, we were just playing hide and seek."

"Well I thought Skulker or someone else kidnapped you." Danny said. "What a lousy way to ruin my new year."

"Oh come on, guys. Let's just sit and wait for the fireworks." While Jazz fell asleep for a while, the others began sharing their wishes.

"You know what I wish, guys?" Tucker asked. "I know that next year Jazz is getting married to Dash, I'll be working at the computer store in the mall, and Valerie will be taking over his dad's company, so we'll not have more time as Team Phantom. I just wish that even those new lives we are about to start, I wish our friendship will never end."

Valerie then followed, "Yeah, that's true, Tuck. I won't have enough time to fight ghosts with Team Phantom and I'll be doing some stuff for the company. I wish I could make my dad proud. Handling this company will not be an easy task, so I will still rely on you, guys. We'll remain friends. We'll support each other."

Unknown to the group, Jazz was secretly listening to their wishes. "Awww, such amazing wishes." Jazz whispered. She then sat up and made her turn. "Yes, I will marry Dash next year. I'm still having second thoughts about my decisions, but I'm pretty sure that whatever decision I make, you guys will support me. No one gets behind. I wish that the new life I'm about to start will be the best I can have. And I wish that we guys will remain the same, we remain a team."

Sam then began, "I just want to be thankful; I have you guys in my life. I still remember those moments we had. Getting Danny's powers, catching those ghosts, and saving the planet from an asteroid! It's been a long time since those things happened, and yet I remember, or WE remember them. This simply means our friendship is truly strong. I wish this friendship remains. I cannot afford to lose you all."

Danny then began his: "I know wishes are worth sharing to everyone, but this time, I want to share it to someone special to me." Danny then stood up and said, "Sam, close your eyes." Danny held Sam's hand then transformed into Danny Phantom, then began ascending. Sam could feel that her feet are not touching the ground anymore. When she opened her eyes, she was a bit frightened, and as fast as she could, wrapped her hands around Danny's neck for support.

"Why are we flying, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I wanna tell you something, Sam." Danny answered.

Still holding Sam's hand, he reached out to his pocket. "Sam, I know that it's not yet time, and we still have a lot to learn, but I just want you to know that you are the only one who really inspired me in everything. Thanks to you, I became Danny Phantom. If I didn't met you, I would just simply be Danny Fenton. Now all of these adventures I had, I want to share with you."

Danny pulled out from his pocket a golden ring adorned with an amethyst gem. "Sam, I won't be asking you to marry me. I'm asking you to be a part of my life. Forever."

Sam was shocked. Sam didn't expect such great request from her best friend. It took a few seconds before Sam was able to respond with a "Yes, Danny! I will forever be a part of your life!"

With that, Danny placed the ring on Sam's finger, but they didn't share a kiss immediately. "Wait, Danny." Sam blocked Danny's lips. "Let's start our new life together with 2014."

"Sure." Danny agreed.

* * *

A big countdown display was built on the city plaza, which is visible from the hill. A large crowd of the city's people gathered to welcome the new year. As the year is only a few seconds away, people began to cheer.

"Hey, guys!" Jazz yelled at Danny and Sam. "The countdown's about to begin!"

The countdown began at 30 seconds with a firework launching every second. Danny joined the countdown and launched his own ecto blasts into the sky.

* * *

**TEN.**

_Jazz, Valerie and Tucker stood up and began to join the cheers._

**NINE.**

_The city began to turn off its lights._

**EIGHT.**

_Danny and Sam stared into each other's eyes._

**SEVEN.**

_More fireworks started to brighten the skyline._

**SIX.**

_Cheers grew louder._

**FIVE.**

_Danny and Sam's faces went close and closer._

**FOUR.**

_The city dimmed even more._

**THREE.**

_The fireworks stopped for a while._

**TWO.**

_Danny and Sam's faces are about to meet._

**ONE.**

_The city completely darkened and silenced._

* * *

The next second signalled the new beginning for everyone: The Year 2014. Fireworks shone in the bright night sky, various colors illuminating the city and surrounding terrain. But what made the new year special is the new relationship between Danny and Sam. As the fireworks exploded, Danny and Sam shared their own spark: a kiss. As the fireworks sparked, their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss. After a few seconds, they broke off their kiss and watched the spectacular view of the pyrotechnics bringing a great welcome to the new year, lasting for about ten minutes.

After the fireworks display, the celebration ended, with everyone, including Tucker, Jazz and Valerie, going back to their homes. Meanwhile, Danny and Sam decided to stay in the hill and have another new year celebration. They both pulled sparkler sticks from their pockets and lit them, as they looked each other and smiled. "Happy New Year, Sam." Danny said.

"I hope you have an awesome 2014, Danny." Sam said back. As the sparklers were about to burn out, they pulled each other into another kiss.

* * *

_**Nickster a.k.a The PHANTOM X **_  
_**#047**_

Oh, hi! **WELCOME TO THE YEAR 2014**! So here is my Danny Phantom fanfic to start the New Year!

So I am currently hosting the **Phluff Week** on the Phantom (especially Tumblr), and there are different themes a day. This week will last from today up to the 7th of January. So join the event and post your contributions!

Oh I still remember my Danny Phantom 2013 New Year fanfic. Ah, the very first fanfic I wrote as a Phan.

Okay, please let me admit that I am not anymore inspired to write my current fanfics. I got a new interest, which is cosplaying as Danny Phantom, which eventually downgraded my fanfic abilities. So I am truly sorry for that, and the only fanfics I can do now are one-shots, theme-a-days and special events, such as New Year. But this isn't the end. I will be a Phan forever.

**So see ya all soon! See you all on my "itsthephantomx" Tumblr account! EXCELSIOR, 2014!**


End file.
